1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aperture-processing machine, and in particular, a system of laser positioning in an aperture-processing machine used for locating the position of the aperture that is being processed on a work piece accurately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, when aperture-processing machines such as the drilling machine and lathe are used for aperture processing, in general, lines have to be drawn on the work piece to be processed beforehand. A centre bore is then made with a piercing mandrel before the aperture-processing machine is switched on for test drilling. Based on the result of test drill, the position of the work piece being processed is adjusted. This is repeated a number of times until the test drilled hole and the position of the centre bore are aligned before aperture processing is formally carried out. In the process, test drilling and adjustment of the position of the work piece being processed are usually repeated many times before an aperture with an acceptable position can be finalised. The adjustment is labour and time-consuming and easily leads to eye fatigue for the operating worker. Besides, it is difficult to guarantee the precision of the position of the aperture.